


【生化危机】噩梦之夜（卡洛斯/里昂，pwp一发完）

by DCC222



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCC222/pseuds/DCC222
Summary: 卡洛斯在浣熊市警局耽搁得有些久，他遇到了第一天上班的菜鸟警察里昂。为了躲避暴君的追捕，两个人都躲到了一楼暗房，而智能的生化武器不会放过他们，一颗神经毒素的毒气弹爆炸在暗房门口，最要命的是，这些神经毒素有意想不到的作用。
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Carlos Oliveira
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	【生化危机】噩梦之夜（卡洛斯/里昂，pwp一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> 我也不知道为啥要拉这个郎！！！可能只是因为卡洛斯回警局的时候我有像回家一样的温暖吧（？然而被卡洛斯打死的僵尸们到分头来的时候都学会上楼和开门了（。马文跟在卡洛斯后面补货也是辛苦，都被搜刮完了里昂没得用了啦！
> 
> 还有就是想看大狗勾和小狗勾互相摸摸口口！

“这么说，你就是里昂？”

拥有黑色卷发的雇佣兵上下打量着面前明明有些害怕却还故作镇定的年轻小警察，把手上的冲锋枪放到墙角，不紧不慢地问道。

“是的，我……我今天第一天上班。”

里昂不安地摸着自己的配枪，金棕色的头发被汗水粘了一丝在脸颊上。雇佣兵理解对方的紧张——火光冲天、丧尸遍地，这对一个刚从警校毕业的菜鸟警察来说，是太过分了。

“卡洛斯·奥利维拉。”他友好地伸出手，在充满喉头像含着一口浓痰的丧尸的浣熊市警局里遇到另一个活人可不容易，卡洛斯尽力想让里昂感到轻松一些，“我刚才在西边的办公室看到有你的欢迎横幅——‘Welcome Leon’，我很抱歉你的first day变成了这样。”

警局西侧已经遍布丧尸，准备给里昂举行欢迎会的警官们全都成了活死人，虽然里昂还并不认识这些未来的同事，但卡洛斯猜想看到这些的滋味并不好受。他并不是一个心思细腻的人，多年的雇佣兵生活早就让他变得圆滑世故——可能吧，但今夜这场噩梦显然已经超出了所有人的预期。

“里昂·S·肯尼迪。”菜鸟警察握了握卡洛斯的手，看起来好了一些。今天是他第一天上班，还有些搞不清楚状况，整个浣熊市都快成了人间地狱，就连本应最安全的警局都没了活人，当然，除了面前这位。他被一个怎么打也打不死的生化武器（他猜该这么叫）追到暗房，发现这里居然还有一个人，而且居然还有呼吸。虽然不太想承认，但是里昂不可避免地感到放心了许多。

“你为什么在这，先生？”卡洛斯看起来并不是普通市民，也不是警局的人，但从他拿枪的姿势和镇定的态度来看，他一定知道些什么。

“叫我卡洛斯就行了。我是来这里救人的，不过我可以先把你带到安全的地方去……”

“我也想要帮助剩下的幸存者！”里昂急切地打断了他，好像又觉得这样不太礼貌，又补充道，“我是说，我就是为了这个才想当警察的。你知道，保护市民。我不会自己先逃跑的。”

看着他这副坚决的样子，卡洛斯想起了某个用自己当诱饵引开那个穷追不舍的大怪物的女人，他们的表情简直是如出一辙。不过吉尔是一个多次与死亡擦肩而过的优秀S.T.A.R.T.S队员，而里昂明显还是一个初出茅庐的小警察。

“你们浣熊市的警察都这样吗？你得先保证你自己的安全。”

“我……”

“嘘！”

一声不轻不重的沉闷脚步声从门口传来，卡洛斯往空气里一握拳，做出了一个收声的手势，打断了里昂的话，手慢慢摸到了靠在墙角的枪，做出警戒的态势。这声音听起来不像是普通丧尸，吉尔在地铁上，楼梯口和走廊里的破窗应该都封好了，现在这又是什么东西？

里昂脸色一白，正想说什么，一阵红色的烟雾从紧锁的大门缝隙里挤了进来，以极快的速度开始蔓延，等他们想屏住呼吸的时候已经来不及了。带着甜腻味道的气体呛进两个人的喉咙，雇佣兵一把将里昂拉过来按在地上，同时自己也伏低，红色烟雾慢慢向上飘去，最终消失在空气里。

“这玩意儿想把我们熏出去。”卡洛斯对各种各样的毒气弹可谓是很有经验，以他的第一感觉来判断，这些红色的烟雾应该没有致命的毒素，否则他们现在就不只是脑袋发晕那么简单了，但他搞不懂这气体到底有什么作用。

“我们不能出去，那东西打不死。”里昂小声对他说，“在这间屋子里他发现不了我们，我们只要——唔！”

“里昂？你怎么了？”

菜鸟警察和身经百战的雇佣兵不同，身体的抗药性还没练起来，烟雾的影响很快在他身上显现出来：他的脸一下子涨红了，呼吸好像也变得有些困难，身子蜷缩起来，看上去很不舒服。

“我……有点热……”

看来是神经毒素。卡洛斯皱了皱眉，想摸一摸里昂的额头，手掌刚刚覆上去，对方却像被烫到一样马上弹开，声音也微妙地变了调：“嗯……别、别碰……”

“里昂，听话。”

卡洛斯见识过毒素的可怕，他知道这时候中毒的人意识已经开始不清醒，不能讲道理。他必须要在自己也开始发作之前搞清楚它到底是什么毒素，暗房虽然条件差了点，但他还有蓝色药草和绿色药草，也许情况还不是那么糟。

他强硬地把里昂翻过来，药性在对方身体里蔓延得越来越快，在他总算压住了小警察乱动的手脚打算查看他的状况时，他突然明白了为什么刚才里昂会挣扎得那么厉害——

小警察的腿间隆起了一个鼓包，将警用制服的蓝色布料顶起了一个弧度，雇佣兵甚至看到上面透出一点隐隐约约的湿痕。

——这毒素有催///情的作用。

外面是游走的僵尸，死亡的气息浸透了浣熊市警局的每一块地砖，而第一天上班就不得不面对可怕生化事件的新晋警官却在警局的暗房里被不知名的烟雾弄得全身发热。毒素猛烈地攻击着他的神经，欲求不满的快感顺着脊椎往上爬，里昂下意识地蹭了蹭覆在自己脸上的手，想要更多的抚慰。

“上帝……”

卡洛斯说不好是毒素在他身体里终于开始发挥作用，或者里昂这副样子激发了毒素的蔓延，等他反应过来的时候，下面已经硬到抵着粗糙的迷彩裤，每动一下都是冲动的折磨。菜鸟警察的情况显然比他还要更严重，主动挺起腰来蹭他，显然已经被药物带来的欲望弄得头脑发晕了。

里昂警官在警校里一定是那种会让女生们尖叫的明星四分卫，但如果让在战场上摸爬滚打过的雇佣兵来说，他更像是一只尖牙都没长全的小狗。急躁的小狗仰着脖子，抓住卡洛斯的手臂，夹住他的大腿开始磨蹭，还咬着嘴唇发出喘息，硬挺的温度都快要透过两层布料传到雇佣兵的皮肤上。

“Fuck。”

卡洛斯将他按在地上，理智都快被磨没了。毒素让全身的血液都往下腹流去，他本来想离里昂远一些，但里昂毕竟是警校的优等生，卡洛斯一下子竟然挣脱不开，还被对方拉了下去，两人的小腹重重地蹭在了一起，久违的快感像电流一般击中了他。

毒素让欲望被放大了百倍，即使是耐力过人的雇佣兵都没办法骗人说自己能忍住。

“难受……”

里昂的鼻息喷在他脸上，年轻人根本无法抵御欲望的侵袭，只想要释放，而身上压着自己的人是唯一可以求助的对象，小警察主动贴住卡洛斯腿间的硬挺磨了两下，就想伸手去解自己的裤带。

雇佣兵自暴自弃地把他压了回去，挺胯狠狠地顶了顶乱动的小狗，将手伸进两人紧贴的腰腹间，隔着裤子揉了两把里昂腿根的鼓包，单手抽掉了自己的皮带。男人的老二硬起来真的会侵蚀掉残存的理智，现在最好的办法大概就是赶紧解决掉身上的药性，他们可是在一幢全是丧尸的建筑里啊！

“嗯……唔……”

卡洛斯帮里昂脱掉了裤子，把他的性器从内裤掏出来轻轻握住，马上惹来他一声轻微的喘息。药性已经在他体内开始发挥作用，裤裆里硬得发痛，他胡乱脱掉束缚着阴茎的布料，引着里昂的手握住自己上下撸动了两下，就开始转着圈地套弄手里的东西，不大的暗房里充斥着渐渐粗重的呼吸声。

“好大……”

里昂跟着卡洛斯的动作动着手腕，不知道为什么突然发出了这样的感叹。他的尺寸在同龄人中也算大的，在警校里无聊的年轻人也比过大小，但卡洛斯的绝对大于平均尺寸。

“呃……谢谢？”

雇佣兵用力将自己操进对方的手心，前端一下下地戳在里昂发烫的大腿上，一边包住小警察的顶端不断磨蹭，囊袋也没被放过，男人当然知道要怎么样才会舒服，小警察扶着他肩膀的手都开始发抖，手里的东西开始流出难耐的前液，卡洛斯知道里昂快要到了。

“啊……我快……”

仿佛是在求他动得更快些似的，里昂也加快了套弄手里肉棒的速度，还无师自通地用指腹似有似无地擦过卡洛斯的铃口，两个人好像都没想到同是男人的对方手心会那么好操，每次都把手里的东西一撸到底，几乎是同时低喘着在另一个人手里射了出来。

“哈啊……嗯……”

高潮后的虚脱让里昂眼前发黑，但他体内的热度并没有随着射精而消减，还被自己握在手里的卡洛斯的东西也一样。他一边挺腰难耐地在雇佣兵手心里磨，一边像是不知道该怎么办一样抬着眼睛求助般地看着经验比他丰富得多的卡洛斯，眼角都有些湿润：“软、软不下去……”

“这东西真是……为什么保护伞要研发这玩意儿？”射了一次并没有带给卡洛斯满足，反而让他渴望更多，他拍了拍小警察的大腿，放开了刚才被压得死死的人，转了个方向，“口交，会吗？”

“……？”里昂浑沌的大脑反应了几秒钟才捕捉到了那个词，涨红了脸，“我没给别人做过。”

“你想要我怎么舔你，你就怎么舔我。”

这是里昂第一次和别人玩69，他好像宕机了，直到卡洛斯把他刚刚射过的性器含了进去才回过神来，和做手活完全不同的快感让他连腿根都绷得紧紧的，雇佣兵的舌尖尽职尽责地舔过饱满的头部，又用嘴唇包住冠状沟吮吸，小警察闭着眼睛享受了一会儿才想起他也要帮雇佣兵解决一下，用手握住了眼前的东西，张开嘴将它吃了进去。

“唔……啊……”

男性的麝香味充满了他的口腔，但里昂并不觉得讨厌，他只是还不太熟练，边含会边发出有些可怜的鼻音。他学着卡洛斯把整根阴茎吃进去，用喉咙挤压头部，把流出来的前液卷走，再像舔棒棒糖一样舔过柱身，感到卡洛斯在他嘴里涨大了一圈。

“……你真的是第一次做这个吗？”

雇佣兵的声音变得嘶哑，里昂在他的手里和嘴里颤抖，不会忍耐欲望的小狗忍不住挺腰想要被含得更深一些，而卡洛斯满足了他这个要求。

温暖的口腔让他舒服得神志不清，里昂不是没和女孩子约会过，但是他从没做过那么刺激的事情。想要更多的欲望占据了他的理智，所以他更加卖力的舔弄着嘴里的性器，还讨好般地用小腿磨蹭着卡洛斯有着健美肌肉的手臂，直到对方粗暴地一把将他的腿根拉得更开，一边不留余力地撸动发烫发红的柱身，一边咬了一口他大腿内侧的嫩肉。

雇佣兵也像是一只大狗一样在没怎么被太阳晒过的白皙皮肤上留下痕迹，甚至掐出了一点指印，腿肉从手指缝隙被挤出来，显得很有情色感。

里昂被舔得发抖，嘴里也没闲着，用虎口套成圈绕住吃不下的半截老二上下套弄，卡洛斯用膝盖压住他的肩膀，下压腰腹操着他的嘴巴，逼出了小警察眼角的生理性泪水——奇异的是他并不觉得难受，嘴里已经被塞得满满当当，但他还想吃下更多的东西。

两个人都卖力地抚慰着对方，常年的雇佣兵生活和在警校里学到的机警克制早就被抛到了九霄云外，这些烟雾可以把最禁欲理智的军人也搅成追逐快感的野兽。里昂紧紧夹住卡洛斯在自己腿间动作的头，对方的卷发磨得腿根有些痒，他的嘴唇也一下下地被操进卡洛斯显得有些浓密的耻毛里，男性的味道充满鼻腔，小警察被奇妙地激起了胜负心：刚才一直是卡洛斯在一边倒地主导，他知道他在各方面经验都没有对方丰富，但他至少可以把雇佣兵吸到先高潮。

卡洛斯被里昂突然激烈的动作弄到头皮发麻，特别是这个小警察边舔他还边发出淫靡的水声，一下子给他来了几个深喉，他猛地抬胯，还是有一些前液滴到了里昂脸上，而里昂居然主动抬头又把他含了进去。

“啧，你——”

药性把雇佣兵的耐力都磨没了，平时这样青涩的逗弄根本不会让他这么快想射，不过当然，他比刚从学校毕业的小警察知道更多技巧。他一边用嘴唇包裹住里昂的性器不断吮吸，一边用舌尖快速划过顶端的铃口，还用手揉捏玩弄沉甸甸的圆球，里昂的喘息越来越黏，最后甚至带着一点可怜的意味了，卡洛斯最后重重一吸，小警察就在他嘴里射了出来。

“呜……嗯！”

被这个声音一激，雇佣兵也低喘着射在了里昂脸上，里昂无意识地用袖子擦了擦，觉得一阵无法抵挡的困意向他袭来。

天哪，他从没这么爽过，也从没爽到这么累过——这里还是警局的暗房呢！

这是里昂睡过去前的唯一一个念头。

不知道过了多久，当他再次醒过来时，暗房里已经没人了，他的警服整整齐齐地穿在身上，里昂迷茫地四处看了看，发现卡洛斯的冲锋枪还靠在墙角，旁边放着两盒子弹，上面贴着一张从暗房里顺过来的相纸。

“嗨警官，我必须得走了，我得想办法去拿疫苗，我想你还是多睡一会儿。如果你想救人，就带上更顺手一些的家伙吧，别死啊，你还得还枪。PS. 还枪的话就到U.B.C.S去找我，Sir。再PS. 三楼的那个储物柜密码是DCM，我没时间去开了，你可以去看看有什么好东西。”

下面还留着一个电话号码。

里昂把相纸放进口袋，伸手去拿冲锋枪，看到蓝色警服上星星点点痕迹和袖口风干的白浊，脸上有些发热。

我才不会死呢，他想，他要去U.B.C.S把卡洛斯找出来，然后谈谈他们的问题。

第一天上班就遇到生化危机的警官拿上那把冲锋枪，打开门，再次走进浣熊市警局漆黑的走廊。

而这次，他一点也不害怕了。


End file.
